parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz Style) part 11 - Gadget's Hidden Treasure
(At the throne room, Monterey looks at the flower Gadget has given him, while waiting for Teo.) *Monterey Jack/Triton: (chuckling and smiling) Let's see now. Oh, who could the lucky Pilot Mouse be? (He looks up and sees Thoedore at the entrance.) *Monterey Jack/Triton: (clears throat, then sets the flower under his throne) Come in, Theodore. *Theodore/Sebastian: (inhales deeply) I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. (He swims over to the sea Mouse.) *Theodore/Sebastian: (in high-pitched voice) Yes! (clears throat; in normal voice) Yes, Your Majesty? *Monterey Jack/Triton: Now, Theodore, I'm concerned about Gadget. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? *Theodore/Sebastian: Peculiar? *Monterey Jack/Triton: You know, moping about, daydreaming. Singing to herself. You haven't noticed, hmm? *Theodore/Sebastian: Oh, well, I-- *Monterey Jack/Triton: Teo? *Theodore/Sebastian: Hmm? *Monterey Jack/Triton: I know you've been keeping something from me. *Theodore/Sebastian: (gulps) Keeping something? *Monterey Jack/Triton: About Ariel *Theodore/Sebastian: (in a scared voice) Ariel? *Monterey Jack/Triton: (points his trident toward Theodore's stomach, speaks in a cold tone) In love? *Theodore/Sebastian: (frantically) I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from rodents! They are bad, they are trouble, they are-- *Monterey Jack/Triton: (shocked) Rodents? (furious) WHAT ABOUT RODENT AMERICANS!?!?! *Theodore/Sebastian: Rodents? (chuckles nervously) Who said anything about humans? (Monterey grabs Theodore.) (Fade to Gadget opening the entrance to her grotto. Kit swims in, and she follows him.) *Gadget/Ariel: Flounder, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? *Kit/Flounder: You'll see. (chuckles) It's a surprise. (Once they are all the way in the grotto, Gadget gasps in wonder when she sees the statue of Chip.) *Gadget Hackwrench/Ariel: Oh, Kit! (hugs him, and the two spin around) Kit, you're the best! (Then she swims over to the statue) It looks just like him! It even has his eyes! (giggles) Why, Chip, run away with you. (giggles) Oh! This is all so...so sudden! (She continues giggling as she spins around. But then she stops short and gasps in horror when she sees Monterey Jack in the shadowed entrance with an intent look on his face as he is holding the trident.) *Gadget/Ariel: Daddy! (Theodore is right behing Monterey with his head hung in guilt. Kit gets scared, swims away, and hides behind a treasure chest. Then he peeks out from behind.) *Monterey Jack/Triton: (in the dark, coldly) I consider myself a reasonable merman. (emerges from the shadows and into the light) I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed! *Gadget/Ariel: (bites her lip nervously) But, daddy-- *Monterey Jack/Triton: Is it true you rescued a human from drowning? *Gadget/Ariel: Daddy, I had to. *Monterey Jack/Triton: Contact between the human world and the mer world is strictly forbidden! GADGET, YOU KNOW THAT! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! *Gadget/Ariel: He would've died! *Monterey Jack/Triton: One less Rodent American to worry about! *Gadget/Ariel: (angrily) You don't even know him! *Monterey Jack/Triton: Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning English fish-eaters! Incapable of any feeling-- *Gadget/Ariel: (shouting) DADDY, I LOVE HIM! (gasps) (Theodore looks shocked.) *Monterey/Triton: (shocked) No! (angry) Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human! You're a mermaid! *Gadget/Ariel: (indignantly and defiantly) I don't care! *Monterey/Triton: So help me, Ariel, I am going to get through to you! (wields his trident) And is this is the only way, (coldly) so be it! (Monterey Jack's trident glows, and he begins to destroy the human American stuff with it. Theodore cringes and swims for cover.) *Gadget/Ariel: Daddy! No! No, please! Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it! (Monterey Jack looks at the statue of Chip.) *Gadget/Ariel: DADDY, NO! (But it is too late! Monterey blasts the statue, and it crumbles to a pile of rubble.) (Gadget looks down at the rubble from the statue. Her shock turns to sadness, and she starts to cry with her face buried in her arms and lay face down on the rock. Monterey Jack's anger turned to guilt. He swam off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Theodore walks over to Gadget.) *Theodore/Sebastian: Gadget, I-- *Gadget/Ariel: (in tears) Just go away! (Theodore sighs sadly and walks off. Kit stays behind for one second, feeling sorry for Gadget and follows Theodore.) (Flotsam, Jetsam and Bebop appear in the grotto.) *Anchor/Flotsam: Poor child. *Chum/Jetsam: Poor, sweet child. *Anchor/Flotsam: She has a very serious problem. *Chum/Jestam: If only there was something we could do. *Anchor/Flotsam: But there is something! *Gadget/Ariel: (stops crying) Who...who are you *Chum/Jetsam: Don't be scared. *Anchor/Flotsam: We represent someone who can help you. *Chum/Jestam: Someone who could make all your dreams come true. *Anchor/Flotsam and Chum/Jetsam: Just Imagine *Chum/Jetsam: You and your Prince. *Anchor/Flotsam and Chum/Jetsam: Together! Forever! *Gadget/Ariel: I don't understand. *Anchor/Jetsam: Magica has great powers. *Gadget/Ariel: The Magic Duck? Why, that's-- I couldn't possibly-- No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! *Anchor/Flotsam: Suit yourself. *Chum/Jetsam: It was only a suggestion. (He kicks the statue's broken face towards Gadget before he and Anchor leave the grotto.) (Gadget picks up the face and looks at it. Then she changes her mind.) *Gadget/Ariel: Wait. *Anchor/Flotsam and Chum/Jetsam: Yes? (Cut to Kit and Theodore outside of the grotto.) *Kit/Flounder: (sniffles) Poor Gadget. *Theodore/Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. (He notices that Alice is swimming with Anchor and Chum.) Ariel, where are you going? (swims up in front of her) Gadget, what are you doing here with this riff-raff? *Gadget/Ariel: I'm going to see Magica. *Theodore/Sebastian: (gasps in horror and tugs onto her fins) Gadget, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster! She will-- *Ariel: Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that. (flicks Theodore off her fins) *Theodore/Sebastian: But... but, I... (determined) Come on! (He and Kit follow Gadget, the two sharks.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Parts Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts